peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worst Ever Top 10 Zelda Games List
PBG goes back to commentate his awful Top 10 Zelda games video. Synopsis In 2011, PBG released his Top 10 Zelda games. It was one of the worst Top 10 Zelda games on the internet, and it is one of the first ones that comes up when it is searched on YouTube! PBG shouldn't have done it. This is a personal try not to cringe challenge! The Normal Boots intro plays. Twilight Princess was at number 10! Who was saying that Twilight Princess sucks? Only PBG was saying it was the worst game ever. Twilight Princess was apparently 'Not That Great'. "Twilight Princess is not that great. Everybody knows that Wii Sports Resort is way better. - George Washingtoad" Twilight Princess is not that great says the guy who put Wii Ski and Snowboard on his Top 10 Wii Games! PBG calls himself dumb. PBG likes his edit with a color wheel. PBG complained about the shadows and darkness. There are colorful clowns! PBG complained about the world being large, which is a better criticism, but he doesn't agree with it any more. The comments rightfully so complained about Twilight Princess. There will be a Twilight Princess video coming out soon to make up for it. Zelda II was ranked above Twilight Princess! PBG wants to unsubscribe from himself! PBG was determined to put Twilight Princess under Zelda II. PBG complains that the video wasn't funny. PBG still doesn't care that much about A Link to the Past. PBG assumes that he didn't play the game as a kid. A joke went on for way too long for a poorly edited bomb joke. PBG is angry that he put the Oracle games above Twilight Princess. PBG agrees that the original Zelda game is pretty good. It has a lot of similarities to Breath of the Wild. PBG thinks he overranked Link's Awakening due to nostalgia. PBG took such a serious topic, and went into a non-serious approach, which didn't make sense due to his poor reasons. PBG would put Minish Cap above Link's Awakening now, and Link Between Worlds is the best handheld Zelda game. PBG jokes about Phantom Hourglass not existing. PBG forgot that Ocarina of Time was number 4, as Ocarina of Time was often ranked as the best game ever made. Ocarina of Time is not in the top 3 Zelda games. He jokes about Ocarina of Time not even making the top 10. PBG thinks Wind Waker deserves to be higher then number 3. It was a popular opinion that the Wind Waker graphics were bad. PBG tells a story about watching the trailer slowly load with long buffer times. People also complained about Skyward Sword. Everyone was hating on this game, but people are more nostalgic for it now. PBG wants to replay Skyward Sword again. PBG stated that he was surprised about the game, yet he created Zelda Month because of it! PBG loves Skyward Sword Zelda and will delete people's comments that hate her! PBG liked the motion control combat, but the running around with the sword is awkward. Skyloft was a cool Zelda area. Everywhere outside of Skyloft was kind of bland. Majora's Mask should be no surprise. PBG wonders what he would have done if Skyward Sword was ranked above Majora's Mask. The list is awful, and PBG must have rushed it. There wasn't even any live action in the video. The ordering was just bad. Minish Cap should be on the list now. PBG backed his opinions up with nothing. His current tier list is: 1. Majora's Mask 2. Wind Waker 3. Twilight Princess 4. Link Between Worlds 5. Ocarina of Time 6. Skyward Sword 7. Minish Cap 8. Link's Awakening 9. Legend of Zelda 10. Breath of the Wild PBG apologises as he quickly ranks the game. That isn't his real list, and apologizes to Breath of the Wild fans. Don't watch the old list. It sucks! Category:Other Videos Category:Zelda Month